Bed of Lies
The tenth episode of Season 4. Summary Eliza is trying to deal with her friends dropping like flies due to her crazy actions, but is there another problem much bigger that she is going to have to deal with? Meanwhile, Sophie wants to prove to everyone that she isn't on drugs again, but when no one believes her, how far will she go to prove her innocence? And Liam faces a tough decision when multiple girls reveal their feelings towards him. Will he ruin friendships trying to figure out which road to take? Main Plot Eliza has lost her boyfriend, her sexual partner, and many of her friends. With everything changing in her life, she starts to notice something else might wrong and it might blow every other problem she has out of the water with how serious it is. Sub Plot Sophie is shocked by her ex-girlfriend's betrayal and with the principal, guidance counselor, and her parents threatening to send her back to rehab, she's willing to do whatever it takes to prove she is still sober, even if that means playing just as dirty as Lindsay is. Third Plot Liam is shocked when two of his friends come to him and reveal their feelings for him. Not knowing how he feels anymore or if he has feelings at all, will he lose them both before he can come to a decision? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Bed of Lies" by Nicki Minaj featuring Skylar Grey. *The original sub plot belonged to Jamie, although it was dropped for a more interesting one. *This episode marks the first abortion in Clearwater history. *This episode marks the start of Caylee and Liam's second relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Cynthia Watros' as Elaine Clark *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Sean Faris' as Hector Morris *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele Absences *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Olivia: It doesn’t get worse than this… WHO WILL LIAM CHOOSE? Caylee: You better not be playing me with that kiss, Liam. Julia: You’ve been stringing us both along, you have to decide, Liam. Liam: How can I choose when I might lose the other? DOES ELIZA HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS? Eliza: I can’t go through this with no boyfriend and no friends. Dex: Stay away from me and stay away from Scott because you hurt everything you touch. Eliza: I’m starting to think everyone is right about me… AND IS SOPHIE HEADED BACK TO REHAB? Sophie: I have to prove that I’m the one still sober? Danielle: She’s the one who started playing dirty, if you have to play dirty back to end things, do it. Sophie: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!! (Sophie is seen spilling needles all over the floor) (Liam is about to kiss someone) (Eliza looks horrified) NEW EPISODE “BED OF LIES” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 410a.jpg 410b.jpg 410c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Eliza: “The only thing worse than people finding out I’m pregnant is people finding out I had an abortion.” *Dex: "Don’t try and “patch things up.” You’ve ruined…everything. There’s nothing you can do to fix it. So don’t even fucking try…Stay away from me and stay away from Scott because you hurt everything you touch.” *Sophie: “Maybe this is karma finally getting me back for the countless horrible things I used to do to people. Maybe I deserve it. Scratch that, I definitely deserve it.” *Dex: “I kissed Scott because he made me feel…wanted. And you didn’t.” *Troy: “How’s Operation: Stop Everyone From Hating Me going?” *Liam: “. I know who I would have chosen all along because she’s always been the one. Ever since I met her, I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.” *Ethan: “Here’s my advice: stop wasting your time here and go woo that woman!” *Eliza: “Everyone hates me…and now I hate myself.” *Liam: “You’re my girl, Cay. Always have been, always will be.” |-| Music= *Early Winter- Gwen Stefani *Say It Right- Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland *Who You Are- Jessie J *Zero- The Yeah Yeah Yeahs |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_410:_Bed_of_Lies Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Eliza Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Liam Plots